


Knows How To Suck And He Does It Well

by Anonymous



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: BENREY IS A BUNNY. GORDON IS A CAT, Footjobs, I couldnt write a footjob but I could write a pawjob, M/M, Oh and uh, PWP, THEYRE FURRIES, sue me, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a PWP of Furry Benrey and Gordon getting nasty that I made before finding out the WRTV guys didn't want to see NSFW content. THIS IS ANONYMOUS AND ONLY FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO SHARE IT IN PRIVATE. If you fuckers bother the WRTV guys with this, fuck you. Also, if they say more explicitly that no NSFW content of HLVRAI should exist, PERIOD, this will be deleted, so save it while you can if you wanna read it later. With that said, enjoy bad porn. Seriously though, let me know if this needs to be deleted.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	Knows How To Suck And He Does It Well

"I know how to suck and I do it well, huh?"

The question makes Benrey double-take. The rabbit didn't realize Gordon remembered his quip, but now that they two lived together, it seemed… strange, to bring it up.

"Uh- yeah." Benrey played it cool. "You do, because you suck."

"Oh, I'm sure you think about me sucking all the time, right?"

Benrey swallowed thickly. Gordon being so… Direct? Was something he had no clue how to react to. It didn't help that Gordon was approaching him as they spoke, leading to Benrey backing up until…

Gordon's hand hit the wall beside Benrey's head, just as the rabbit's back hit that same wall.

"Why do I get the feeling you've thought about it the other way too?" Gordon chuckled.

"Th- the- other way?"

"Oh, y'know- you showing me how good you can suck. Bet you'd like that, right?"

Gordon was teasing him. Normally, Gordon didn't know how to retaliate, Benrey could reflect anything, but this- this suffocating closeness, the overt flirtation, the tension, the-

Benrey dropped to his knees, face flushing. Who the hell was he to turn down a challenge. And boy, didn't that throw Gordon for a loop?

"Holy shit, you're actually-"

"Don't dish out if you can't handle what you're dishing, Feetman." Benrey snickered as he unceremoniously tugged Gordon's pants down, boxers and all. The man but back a gasp at the motion, his dick twitching with interest despite himself. Benrey bit his lip- no going back, no chickening out, nut up or shut up.

Benrey took hold of him in his paw, and started to stroke. And fuck, if the noise that got outta Gordon didn't go straight to his own dick. His legs were already a little shaky from the weight of his actions. His eyes watched with rapt attention as Gordon grew harder, the man above letting out soft pants and groans. Without thinking, Benrey licked his lips, earning him a rumbling laugh from the man above.

"W- Well, if you're so eager, you should get started."

Gordon's paw came to rest on the back of Benrey's helmet, and he nudged the rabbit a little closer to himself. Benrey leaned in at the sensation, nuzzling against Gordon's happy trail and getting, all at once, overcome. His wildest dreams, coming true- part of him suspected this was a dream, too. The hottest guy, who he has the biggest crush on, forcing him on his knees? Too good to be true… but, just in case it was true, Benrey pulled himself back and rested the head of Gordon's cock against his eager tongue. With a grip still on the base, Benrey's lips came to wrap around the tip, his tongue swirling over it.

Gordon's breath hitched at the sensation, and a muttered "fuck, Benrey…" came out. As more and more of Gordon's cock went into his mouth, resting on his tongue, Benrey hollowed his cheeks and let out low moans against him. Gordon was long, he realized. Not terribly thick, but definitely long, and it took about half of him to hit the back of Benrey's mouth, nudging against his throat. He fought back the need the choke, and the feeling made him shiver. He realized what he needed.

With a pop, he pulled off Gordon's length, still stroking him idly with his right hand.

"Grab- grab me by the ears." His face was burning up as he said it.

"Wha- won't that hurt?"

"God, yeah, that's the- that's the point. Fuck my mouth."

The statement left Gordon blinking, completely blindsided.

"Holy shit. Are you- you're sure?"

"Fuck's sake, I'm asking for it, aren't I?"

With that, Gordon gripped Benrey by the base of his ears, tugging him forward. The rabbit let out a gasp, his face now rubbing against the hard length on his cheek. Gordon caught on quick.

"Fine, then. Start sucking."

Benrey licked a long stripe up the side of his cock, before resting his tongue against the bottom of it. As much as he could go, Benrey surged forward, burying as much of Gordon's dick in the wet heat of his mouth as he could. Gordon shuddered and, with one last moment of hesitation, he thrust his hips deeper in. Benrey felt the tip of it nudge the back of his throat again, and he choked slightly, his throat closing a bit around Gordon's length. And, Gordon hated to admit it, but it felt fucking fantastic.

His thrusts were gentle as he could manage, at first. Even though the feeling was great, he worried for Benrey… until he saw the look on the bunny's face. Eyes rolling back, face flushed, practically trying to push himself further into Gordon's dick. It was like he wasn't being choked enough.

So, with his grip on Benrey's ears still firm, he bit the bullet and went big. His hips snapped forward completely, forcing his cock entirely into Benrey's mouth. Benrey gagged and choked around him, letting out moans that vibrated against his length. The rabbit's tongue thrashed against him as best it could, and Benrey was weakly gripping at Gordon's thighs, trembling. Gordon pulled back, hearing Benrey finally remember to breathe through his nose, before thrusting in again. And again. And again.

Gordon got louder as they went on, his grunt and groans turning into gasping moans of need, his throat rumbling, growling with it. Music to Benrey's abused ears, as he twitched and shook. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked to the best of his ability, but the feelings were getting to him. The lack of air, the constriction, the roughness, it was so so much. He could feel his own cock straining in his pants, throbbing and neglected. 

Gordon's hips stuttered, his cries reaching a peak as he neared his release.

"I- ffuck, Benrey, I'm gonna-"

Gordon tried to pull away, but Benrey forced himself down, nosing against Gordon's pelvis as the man above him lost control. He felt the cat's throbbing cock as it released into his throat, Benrey helpless to do anything but swallow it down. After a moment, he pulled back, Gordon's hands off his ears. With a cough, the other man's dick slipped out, and Benrey wiped his lips with a shaky hand. Gordon panted, coming down from the high. His eyes flicked down to the obvious, painful looking tent in Benrey's pants.

"A- Alright, what do you want from me?"

"Whuh-"

"Benrey, you're throbbing. I'm not an asshole, I'm gonna repay you, tell me what you want."

A world of possibilities. Gordon's hands, or his mouth, or his-

Benrey's face split into a wicked grin.

"Step on me. Shoes off."

Gordon didn't look surprised at all, just tired. He sighed, leaning down and pulling his shoe off. Then, after a moment of thought, he flexed his paw, toes curling, his brown peets on display. Benrey let out a near carnal groan, his hands flying to unbutton his pants and force them down. When his cock slipped out, Gordon looked at him curiously.

"You know you're kinda freaky, right?"

Before Benrey could quip back, he felt the grinding of Gordon's paw against his length, and bit back any response he was forming. Leaning back on his elbows now, Benrey lazily thrust up against Gordon's foot, desperate for harsher contact. At the sensation, Gordon pressed down a little harder, before sitting down across from Benrey.

"What're you- Ohhh…" was all Benrey could get out before Gordon's foot was back on him again, toes curling around his dick as they stroked him. Gordon, with his free hands, set his other foot free- after what Benrey had done for him, he figured he owed the guy something really good in return. And hell, even if he didn't get the whole foot thing, Benrey was his friend- might as well play along.

Gordon's newly freed foot flexed for a moment, his toes stretching, showing off his paw pads for the panting man before him. Then, it joined his other foot, curling against Benrey's thick cock and stroking. The rabbit couldn't help it as his hips thrust up, rutting against the feeling. He panted, lost in the sight of it- his super hot crush, a bear of a man, fulfilling his favorite fantasy. Benrey was committing the sight to memory, forever. 

Gordon pressed one of his feet more roughly against Benrey, drawing out a shameless moan. His eyes met Benrey's, for a moment, and he saw just how wrecked the rabbit was. Panting, eyes hazy, mouth agape, drool and spit running down his chin from how roughly his mouth had been used earlier. Gordon couldn't help but smirk, rubbing harder and faster just to see the reactions it'd grab him.

Benrey was so worked up from earlier, that it only took a few more strokes until the man was trembling, moaning, and tensing up as he came in thick ropes onto his own stomach, and Gordon's paws. The sight had Benrey heating up even more, despite how spent he was.

There was a tense moment, as they came down from the high. But Benrey just laughed, and grinned.

"Okay, so now we know, I suck better than you do."

Gordon rolled his eyes. Benrey was back to being obnoxious.

Maybe he didn't mind that as much as he thought.


End file.
